Dramione En aquel Café
by Sukita Fic
Summary: Eres Hermione y después de un par de años de no verse te encuentras por casualidad con Draco, toma en cuenta que has estado enamorada en secreto de este Bombón rubio desde que estudiaban en Hogwats y secretamente y a pesar de todo el también siente lo mismo. Ahora él se encuentra solo en una mesa de una cafetería y te mira con intensidad, sin apartar sus ojos de ti...


**Dramione "En aquel Café"**

¡Hola a todos!

Este es un pequeño One-Shot en respuesta a un reto de Helena Grand en el grupo de Facebook "Dramiones Un Mundo Paralelo" Espero que les guste

**RETO**

_Eres Hermione y después de un par de años de no verse te encuentras por casualidad con Draco, toma en cuenta que has estado enamorada en secreto de este Bombón rubio desde que estudiaban en Hogwats y secretamente y a pesar de todo el también siente lo mismo._

_Ahora él se encuentra solo en una mesa de una cafetería y te mira con intensidad, sin apartar sus ojos de ti y aunque no se acerca te sonríe de manera encantadora como retándote para que te ace_rques_._

No puedo evitar que me tiemblen las piernas ante esa sonrisa y siento un calambre en el estómago. ¿Después de tanto tiempo y de mi relación con Ron aun me hace sentir así?  
>Por un momento dudo si acercarme o no pero después de lo que ayer tuve que presenciar con mi ex novio, no le debo nada a Ron.<br>Aprieto tanto el capuccino para llevar que por un momento siento la necesidad de tirarlo del quemazón en mi mano pero aun así pongo mi mejor sonrisa mientras me acerco a él.  
><strong>"Vaya, vaya, vaya… la última persona que esperaba ver a este lado de la ciudad ¿Qué se te ha perdido en el mundo muggle Malfoy?"<strong>  
><strong>"Empiezo la universidad ¿Y tú Granger, donde te has dejado a tus novios?"<strong>  
>Mis ojos pasan de asombro a desagrado en cuestión de segundos.<br>**"Hablas como si fuera una promiscua, no son mis novios ¿Universidad? ¿Te refieres a Oxford?  
>"Bueno sabelotodo… ¿ves alguna más por esta zona?"<strong>  
><strong>"¡Pero es muggle!"-<strong>no podía estar más asombrada- **"¿Qué vas a estudiar?"  
>"Finanzas… desde que acabo la guerra las empresas de mi familia no reciben todo el beneficio al que estamos acostumbrados… Es hora de fijar nuevo objetivos, buscar otros clientes... así que tengo que investigarlos ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Te hacia trabajando el ministerio por alguna de tus causas perdidas ¿te cansaste de los elfos?"<strong>  
>No puedo evitar rodar los ojos ante su comentario sarcástico, pero su sonrisa es juguetona, se nota que bromea y me siento en su mesa sin ser invitada con una confianza más bien fingida.<br>**"Pues creo que vamos a ser compañeros. Empiezo la carrera de Leyes, también en Oxford. Sera interesante volver a ser compañeros, supongo que tengo debilidad por las causas perdidas"**  
>Mientras digo esta última frase le miró fijamente, coqueta, dando a entender claramente que para mí, el, es una causa perdida y mi total debilidad.<br>Pestañea asombrado, no muy seguro de lo que acaba de pasar ¿La rata de biblioteca de Hogwarts le estaba tirando los trastos? No pude evitar soltar una risita.  
>Su cara se tensó <strong>"¿Te estas riendo de mi Granger? No creo que al pobretón le siente muy bien que te tomes estas confianzas y te sientes en mi mesa"<br>"Bueno, no es problema de Ron donde y con quien me siento ¿Te molesta a ti que me tome un café contigo?"**  
>Levanta los hombros en señal de indiferencia <strong>"Puedes sentarte donde quieras. Según tenía entendido la comadreja y tú estabais juntos… ¿Le has dejado por Potter?"<br>"No, le he dejado porque le pille con tu querida Parkinson y no están precisamente discutiendo"  
>"¡Mentira!"<strong> Exclama con incredulidad. Duele, claro que duele, ver a tu novio y mejor amigo en la cama con la perra de Parkinson no es algo agradable, vale que la relación llevaba muerta mucho tiempo, vale que seguramente la relación nunca debió de comenzar por que entre nosotros no había ni amor ni pasión, solo una confundida amistad y es una traición igualmente… Sonrío intentando que sea mi mejor sonrisa, como si me fuera totalmente indiferente.  
><strong>"Nunca pensé que había dejado a Pansy tan trastornada como para tener que acostarse con la comadreja"<strong> asquea el gesto **"Vas a estar mucho mejor sin él sabelotodo, nunca entendí que cojones le viste"**  
><strong>"Bueno, supongo que siendo una rata de biblioteca, sabelotodo y sangre sucia no podría optar a nada mejor ¿No?"<strong> según termine de hablar supe que había sonado más dolida de lo que pretendía  
><strong>"Con todo y eso, tu siempre serás mejor que el Granger, mejor que él y que cualquiera"<br>"¿Cómo has dicho?"  
>"De verdad Granger, pensé que eras más inteligente ¿Nunca te diste cuenta? Incluso la comadreja vino un día a amenazarme…"<br>"Supongo que no soy tan lista Hurón ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? ¿Por qué te amenazo Ron?"**  
><strong>"Porque él sabía lo que yo sentía por ti, los dos éramos unos idiotas contigo, pero al menos yo me veía obligado hacerlo"<br>"¿Sentías por mí?"** Noto que parezco una idiota con estas preguntas, su cara es de molestia por tener que dar tantas explicaciones. Malfoy no es que tenga el don de la palabra.  
><strong>"¡Joder Granger! ¡Yo te quería! ¿Por qué crees que me metía tanto contigo? Era mucho mejor que intentar besarte. Moría por estar contigo, pero sabía te repugnaba y que en caso de que por algún milagro yo te interesara habrías estado muerta en el momento que me hubieses correspondido. Mi padre te habría matado en el momento que descubriera que me interesaba una sangre sucia. Snape paso todo el cuarto curso dándome clase de oclumancia para que ocultara mis sentimientos por ti. Sabía que era una locura… pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Tenía que disimular, pero aun así el imbécil del pobretón lo supo. Siempre se lo negué, pero te quise por encima de todo"<br>"¿Me quisiste? ¿En pasado?"** Logro preguntar, sé que estoy a punto de llorar, pero intento retener mis lágrimas mientras me levanto de la silla.  
><strong>"No Hermione, aun hoy te quiero por encima de todo"<strong>  
>Y con esta última frase sé que estoy perdida, porque desde que tengo once años siempre ha sido él, porque la primera vez que soñé con un chico, fue con él, porque cuando me imaginaba enamorada, lo hacía con él, porque durante mucho tiempo sus ojos grises eran lo último que veía antes de dormir, y lo primero que imaginaba al despertar.<br>Me acerco hasta el, que me mira sorprendido pero seguro y desafiante, sin miedo y sin dudas. Me inclino y lo beso, rozo sus labios y es mucho mejor de lo que nunca pude soñar. Le oigo gemir de sorpresa y noto que sus brazos me agarran impidiendo cualquier movimiento, impidiendo que me retire.  
>No sé cuánto tiempo dura el beso, supongo que más de lo que a mí me pareció… Nos miramos a los ojos y ahora si estoy llorando. Le sonrío y vuelvo a besarle suavemente.<br>**"Yo también te quería Draco, yo también aun te quiero"**

Fin

_**Sukita**_


End file.
